


ON HOLD DONT READ

by SpencerMalloy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bitch who knows, Found Family, Gay, Graffiti, HoO - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, PJO, Roommates, Slow Burn, Ugh, and they were ROOMMATES, coffee shop / tattoo parlor au, illegal shit?, oh my god they were roommates, smut???, solangelo, street art, these gay idiots, you know Nico is rocking that tatoo shop gig, you know these ragamuffins be looking out for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerMalloy/pseuds/SpencerMalloy
Summary: this is on hold because it's taking me a really long ass time to write. I want to delete it but I don't want comments or subscriptions to be deleted, so I guess I just have to edit the chapters. I'm also rewriting the first few chapters so they're getting taken down until I finish??? Yikes I promise I'll get my shit together.8/20/18Still working on it, still working on it. we're 20,000+ words in now if that makes up for how long it's taking!!! I really want the edited final product to be good.12/16/18-Spencer





	1. on hold

on hold sorry fam


	2. Drainpipes of The Broken Hearted

on hold sorry fams


	3. 3. Even The Well Fed Can Be Touch Starved

UNDERGOING EDITING PLEASE DON"T HATE ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan Leo Valdez and only Leo Valdez in this house. xD

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know how long this will be but I hope you enjoy it anyway.


End file.
